dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Mundi
Mundi '''is a 5-year-old girl ladybug, who is quite small, and happens to have wings and antennae. She is the one of the 6 main protagonists in Doki. She is faithful, analytical, kind, hardworking and practical but sometimes shy, overly critical of herself and others and only works with seriousness. She is caring, modest, and loyal, able to fix anything that is broken, and wants to help others so they can become happier. Personality This precocious girl ladybug is a bit younger (and a lot smaller) than the other members, but Mundi is eager to prove that she is just as smart and capable as they are. Like many young children, she is a mix of emotions. One minute, bold and impetuous, the next, a bit unsure. She can be dainty or tough, depending on her mood. Mundi has only one small problem: if she feels excited, provoked, nervous or afraid, her star bag will start to glow! But one thing is for certain - she doesn't like to be told what to do! This bright spark has a nimble mind, and her specialty is SCIENCE and TECHNOLOGY. She's a whiz on the computer, is often seen fluttering from key to key, gathering information for the next adventure, is very honest and always helps others in any situation -- whether good or bad. About Mundi Mundi tends to stick with Oto, whether he's looking after the plane or coming along on the adventure. Partly because they're best friends - but also to keep an eye on him. Oto's not really a 'big picture' kind of guy, and Mundi is good at helping him prioritize (e.g. "Yes, I know your bolt collection got all mixed up, but the plane is sinking in quicksand!"). But even when Mundi doesn't come along on the main adventure, she'll stay on constant touch with them via the Team Tab, sending them maps to ancient ruins and keeping tabs on them by GPS. Together, Oto and Mundi are a formidable techno-team. They're like the Wright brothers, or the Curies... or Abbot and Costello, depending on the day. They have totally different approaches to problem solving! For example, if the plane needs fixing, Oto will patiently consult the blueprints, while Mundi impatiently grabs the duct tape, saying "Let's just make it happen!". Yet somehow they complement each other perfectly. On a personal level, the two are close confidantes. They enjoy each other's company and share a certain geekiness in that they both have a deep knowledge of some topics - but Mundi's knowledge is more practical, and Oto can sometimes get lost in cool but obscure information. Sometimes, Mundi acts like Oto's fond big sister, by keeping him on task and on time, and reminding him to pick up apples for the Tarte aux Pommes he wants to make later. Mundi is the moral barometer for the group. She is frank and honest, speaks her mind and always insists on helping others when in need. She reminds the group of right and wrong, and is usually the one to tell them when it's time to go home - or be late for supper. Unfortunately, she can get carried away and imagine that she knows better what is good for other people. Her gentleness and support may reach the point of insult, where the group may wonder if he or she may think they are not incompetent to do anything on their own. Quotes General * "and country', here we come!" (almost every episode) * "Let's just make it happen!" (several episodes) * "This thing always comes in handy!" (a few episodes) * "Wow!" (some episodes) * "Don't worry! I will fix that up for you!" (a few episodes) * "I didn't think that was possible..." (when something doesn't go right; a few episodes) * "There. Perfect!" (a few episodes) Episodic Quotes * "Let's do it!" (Happy New Year... Again!) * "Nice to meet you! He he!" (Testing Team Doki) * "I don't see anybody selling spices now." (Doki's Desert Discovery) * "Who's that?" (Stuck on Carnival) * "Yeti... I have read about him! He's a scary monster who's supposed to live... UP THERE!" (Climb Every Mountain) * "(''amazingly, while watching Anabella dance the hula) Wow!!! That's a cool dance, Anabella!" (Aloha Birthday) * "Good idea. Call us when you find out." (Happy New Year... Again!) * "(singing; with Oto) Then it rained on our parade!" (during the song "We're Friends Through and Through", in Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "DUCT TAPE!!! Thanks, guys! This ALWAYS comes in handy! Even on our first expedition!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "Is that the runway?" (The Nutcracker? Sweet!) * "So is the door! It's FROZEN SHUT!!" (The Nutcracker? Sweet!) * "(talks on cellphone) Hello? (to Oto) Oto! It's Doki." (Fico's Hot Bath) * "We'll catch up with you." (Brave Knight Fico) * "...Oto?" (Brave Knight Fico) * "Ha ha ha! Our new wing lab is pretty useful, too." (Fico's Masterpiece) * "But I think Oto went the FURTHEST. He went from not touching the empty stuff to JUMPING RIGHT IN!!" (Fico's Floaties) * "(acting like an announcer at a race) They're in the homestretch now, and picking up speed! What a race! Red is in the lead!" (Doki's Canal Race) * "That's why he's our frontman." (Doki Rocks Rio) * "(shocked) The solo?! ME??!! You want ME to play all by myself?!" (Doki Rocks Rio) * "(with some grief) Ah... (playing flute, but out-of-tune)" (Doki Rocks Rio) * "(to the Maraca Player) Wow!! You play that?!" (Doki Rocks Rio) * "(sternly) FICO!!! This is NOT a skate park! It's a delicate piece of scientific equipment." (Catch a Falling Star) * "(to Fico) Come on! You're missing lots of cool stuff in the control room!" (she pulls Fico inside) (Catch a Falling Star) * "Wow! He says it lasts there for days and days!" (Stuck on Carnival) * "(to Claude) Wow!! You look GREAT, your Highness -- especially your WINGS!!!" (Stuck on Carnival) * "It looks like the plane is sinking into the parking lot! QUICK!!! Let's hook the plane and try to get it out!!!" (Stuck on Carnival) * "Aww, thanks!" (Crabby Crossover) * "(sighs contentedly) This is more like it." (Climb Every Mountain) * "(giggling happily) Let 'em roll!" (Catch a Falling Star) * "Now, where's my wrench?" (Doki's Canal Race) * "(joyfully, to Doki, while having her wrench back) Ah! YES!!! Thanks, Doki! I'll be right back!" (Doki's Canal Race) * "Hang on! I'll un-stick you!" (Crabby Crossover) * "(chuckles) Remember when we met? In one of my favorite places in the whole world -- THE JUNKYARD!!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "Oto! It will only take a FEW MINUTES to fix this door." (The Big Picture) * "What do you have in mind?" (Big Top Doki) * "Hey, Doki! What did you want to see me about?" (Aloha Birthday) * "(to Oto) THAT wasn't bad luck -- that was BAD reflexes. (picks up the rock and changes subject about the party) Now we'd better hurry and set up the birthday party! (gives Oto the rock that gave his foot "bad reflexes" and flies off) It won't be easy keeping Fico busy for very long!" (Aloha Birthday) * "(on tablet) Morning, Gabi! I've found something VERY interesting -- it's the Beaver Review!" (The Bushwhack Way) * "I can't! The brakes are full of ASPHALT!! (groaning)" (Stuck on Carnival) * "Maybe someone in The World Expedition Club knows." (Team Tenderfoot) * "According to the team from Ecuador, it's on top of the mountain called Chimborazo." (Doki's Egg Experiment) * "I don't think we should. LOOK!!! We can't fly through the storm like that!!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "FICO!!! Are you OK?" (Catch a Falling Star) * "Helping you guys kind of makes me feel like a superhero, too. Now to get that ball!" (Mundi's Day Off) Appearance Mundi is a ladybug with light yellow hair, green eyes and antennae. She has white transparent wings. She wears a white slip-on dress with blue designs of continents on it. She also wears green shoes. Mundi's Bag Mundi's bag is a carry-on bag that has a blue strap and is shaped like a star. In Other Languages Trivia * Mundi is the smallest of the team. * Originally, one of the characteristics of Mundi was the fact that her body emitted an intense glow (similar to that of a firefly) every time she felt provoked, nervous or afraid. This can be seen in the pilot episodes but was eliminated in the main series. * In the double-length episode "Doki Rocks Rio", she can play the flute. * She is likened to a mix between Tinker Bell from Peter Pan, the Sprixie Princesses and Luma from Super Mario, Tweety and Penelope Pussycat from Looney Tunes, Princess Ilana from Sym-Bionic, Navi from The Legend of Zelda, ''Wanda from ''The Fairly OddParents, ''and Ester from ''Sea Princesses. * She is the only character that appears in the series having human traits, although her species is really a ladybug. * Her name is based upon the Spanish word "Mundo" (meaning "World"). * Some mistake her as a pixie or fairy. * In "Brave Knight Fico" and "On the Silk Road", she sounds like an average young girl, but after these episodes onwards, her voice becomes more higher-pitched, cheerful and livelier to sound more like a little girl would. * Her voice sounds very similar to that of a mix between The Smurfette from The Smurfs, the Sprixie Princesses and Toadette from Super Mario. * She is one of the only 2 characters in the whole series to have pupils of another color (since all the characters always have their pupils black); she has them green. The other is Daniella. Voice Actors Mundi is voiced by Tara Emo since 2013. Gallery Overall IMG 3845.PNG Other Pictures DOKI.jpeg|Mundi, top right, between Anabella and Fico, with the other members of the team. Welcome Back to Doki!.JPG Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Doki, Mundi, Gabi and Oto 001.png|Mundi with Doki, Gabi, and Oto Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico, Anabella, Doki, Gabi, and Oto 003.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico, Anabella, Doki, Gabi, and Oto 001.png Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, Mundi, and Oto 001.png Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, and Fico 002.png Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, and Fico 001.png es:Mundi Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Doki Category:Girls Category:Bugs